1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for encrypting sensitive information, and more particularly, this invention relates to a system and method for encrypting sensitive information into a visual form so that it can ultimately be de-encrypted by the entity providing the sensitive information.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the use of visual images, such as graphs, charts and the like, have been used to represent information or data because the visual representation is oftentimes more readily comprehensible. One disadvantage of prior art systems and methods is that they could not easily be used with sensitive information, such as confidential or proprietary data or data which is desirable to be encrypted into an encoded form because the information would often have to be provided to employees or entities which the provider of the sensitive information may not wish to know about. Consequently, a user who is dependent upon, for example, an employee or third party for converting sensitive information into a visual image would be reluctant to disclose such sensitive information to such employee or consultant.
What is needed, therefore, is a method and system for enabling sensitive information to be encrypted into visual image form in a manner such that the information is not understandable to the person or entity generating the visual image.